


A Demon In Angelic Clothing

by BloodSeiryu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dark Magic, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lesbian Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Fluff, Seriously there will be angst on top of angst, Violence, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-23 06:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSeiryu/pseuds/BloodSeiryu
Summary: Three Holy daggers sat parallel to each other on a dining room table. Artificial light from the rather ostentatious chandelier reflected beautifully off their sharp and unyielding blades. Alastor marveled at the astounding quality as he ran one of his fingers along one of the blades, the answering hiss of his skin burning from the holier than art thou metal. He had acquired these special made from some damned soul who specialized in black market sales.A shiver ran down Alastor’s spine as his skin continued to burn. He closed his crimson eyes and relished the pain, the smile he wore never once leaving his face. The pathetic demon obviously had to be killed once the exchange had been made. It wouldn’t be good form if others found out about his purchase now, would it?
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 34
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy what I have so far! I've had this little idea running in my head since the concept of Hazbin Hotel first came out, but I have only now conjured up the time and energy to put it to paper. Note that, while this will be a Charlastor fic, this will in no way be bashing or bringing any hate towards any other pairing whatsoever. I merely wished to expand my writing by making my favourite couple canon, however, offer myself the challenge of beginning the journey with Charlie and Vaggie as a couple. Also, feel free to leave comments, as I really enjoy receiving them, as well as responding to them. Love you guys!

It was common knowledge that, in order to kill a demon, no matter how powerful, one needed a weapon that had been blessed by God herself. These weapons were considered Holy Relics and were yielded by Angels that had been specifically chosen to do so, Exterminators they were called. Their job was to venture into Hell’s depths and slaughter any chosen number of demons. This was done about once a year, population control. Occasionally though, these weapons found their way into the enemy’s hands. They were then either kept or sold on the black market as a means of protection against the more _ unsavory _genus of a demonic sort. 

Three Holy daggers sat parallel to each other on a dining room table. Artificial light from the rather ostentatious chandelier reflected beautifully off their sharp and unyielding blades. Alastor marveled at the astounding quality as he ran one of his fingers along one of the blades, the answering hiss of his skin burning from the holier than art thou metal. He had acquired these special made from some damned soul who specialized in black market sales. 

A shiver ran down Alastor’s spine as his skin continued to burn. He closed his crimson eyes and relished the pain, the smile he wore never once leaving his face. The pathetic demon obviously had to be killed once the exchange had been made. It wouldn’t be good form if others found out about his purchase now, would it? 

When Alastor finally took his finger away from the searing metal, the flesh was contorted with fourth-degree burns. Interesting. Alastor brought his tongue out and inserted it into the wound. The nerves were so damaged at this point that he felt nothing except maybe the faint tugging of tissue as his tactile muscle pushed and explored. His blood had a unique taste to it now. Something akin to dark and smoky.

Delicious.

For a moment, Alastor was taken back. He was taken back to when he was alive. To when breathing was necessary, to when social norms were something that he **had** to be conscious of. Back to when hunting and killing actually **meant** something. The stalking of his prey. Learning of their routine. Expounding energy to their likes and dislikes. Performing the dance that brought him closer to his target, his target closer to him. Watching their faces, reading them so easily to the point he was the master and they his puppet, a marionette that he controlled so easily that it was almost pathetic; bringing them closer and closer to his net until they were tangled, insnared so perfectly that there was no hope for escape.

That was when the real fun would begin. 

Maybe that was why he was so excited about what he had planned. He would have to bring back all his old tricks for this, call upon all the old lessons he had taught himself growing up. There would be no frivolous violence. There would be calculations and measured steps before the final act would be performed and the curtain would fall on the lives of those he sought to extinguish.

Calling forth the powerful magic that he had been bestowed with upon his death, Alastor watched as black tendrils emerged and trailed along his arm, coming upon the festering and bleeding wound upon his finger. The tentacle-like masses then began their job of repairing the wounded muscled flesh they found there. It was always fascinating to observe the way human flesh worked. Alastor was shocked to find that demon flesh was no different in its allurement. If anything, it was even more appealing in how it worked, the give and take when you cut into it and just how much the meat was able to endure.

Patience. If there was one thing Alastor taught himself, it was patience. He would have his flesh. Alastor felt his veins pulse. He would also have unimaginable power. Power he has saught since his arrival.

Soon.

Very, very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somewhat difficult to write out. I saw what I wanted in my head, but getting it out on "paper" proved to find it all a tangled mess. I believe I did well in the end, yes?
> 
> Again, leave those comments if you are so inclined~! Love you guys!

_ A Hotel focused on Redemption? Are you serious? This is what you come to me about! _

_My own daughter...my own flesh_ _and blood…_

_ I knew you were different, however, I never expected anything like this… _

_ You know the only reason I am even allowing something like this to even be considered is so you can realize just how ridiculous and foolish you’re being. _

_ After all, it’s a father’s job to allow their children to collapse on their rear ends, yes? And once you realize your mistake, you better hope I let such a sad excuse for a daughter the privilege to come crawling back and beg for my forgiveness. _

Charlie’s head jerked upwards from its resting place upon her folded arms. Her breathing was labored, a fine sheen of sweat coating her forehead. She had nodded off once again, though this time her dreams had not been constructed of puppies and possible future moments with her girlfriend. No, they had been echoes of memories past; moments that she would rather forget.

Reaching up, Charlie ran her hands over her exhausted face before briskly palming her cheeks, making them appear much redder than they were. She then reached over and picked up her phone, bringing it close enough to allow for a thorough examination. She stared longingly at the blank screen, its hollow darkness staring right back. No missed calls or missed texts from anyone, specifically from the two demons that she yearned to hear from the most. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, Charlie collapsed forward once more, though no longer was it to slumber. Her fist curled almost protectively around the phone she still held on to while her eyes squeezed defensively against the tears that she could feel brewing deep within the depths of her soul, or her lack of one as some would claim. While the words her father spoke to her all those weeks ago still felt like holy daggers being driven into her flesh, Charlie was determined to see her project through; as the Princess of Hell, she would not let her people down. 

The months leading up to the opening of her Hotel had been difficult. The scorn from her own father had been bad enough. Add that to her own personal doubts slowly eating away at her, and the general mockery that she had been subjected to by her own people, and her passion project was pretty much on its way to collapsing before it had even become a proper structure.

Having the Radio Demon’s backing, both financially and professionally, had been a demonic blessing in disguise. Sure he was merely bored and didn’t quite see her project actually succeeding, but did his reasoning really matter? Besides, given some time, maybe Charlie could change his mind?

Raising her head, Charlie finally released her phone and allowed her body to relax. In turn, that had allowed some wayward tears to escape, but those were easily dealt with. In the midst of her warding off her emotions though, her office door was opened with a courtesy tap, signaling someone was poking their head in.

“Charlie?”

Even with her eyes closed, Charlie recognized the spice of her girlfriend’s voice anywhere.

“Come on in Vaggie! Door’s open, obviously.”

Charlie’s lame attempt at humour was not lost on the moth demon nor was her obvious distress. The female demon quickly hurried to Charlie’s side, inquiring what was wrong. Well, it was more declared that whoever hurt Charlie would find themselves not so subtly on the business end of the Angelic Spear that was currently in Vaggie’s possession, but Charlie understood the sentiment.

“It’s okay Vaggie, no one has hurt me. Not today anyway. I just...I just got lost in a few bad memories is all.”

Vaggie eyed Charlie with concern but resigned to allow Charlie the privacy that she obviously wanted right now. Besides, considering the length of time they had been together, Vaggie had a pretty good idea of what those memories were. Vaggie had been there when Charlie had gone to her parents, her father, with the idea for her Hotel. She had heard the words, the scathing remarks. Honestly, if it wasn’t the King of Hell that Charlie had been talking to, Vaggie would have punched Lucifer in the face.

Reaching her hands out, Vaggie took Charlie’s shoulders in her grasps. It was a bit awkward since Charlie was still sitting in her desk chair, but Vaggie wanted to make sure that the words she spoke were really driven deep within Charlie’s head. She loved her girlfriend with every fiber of her damned soul, however, the poor girl could sometimes be a bit...clueless. 

“Alright, but you know you can talk to me if you need to. Anytime, anywhere, I’m here for you.” 

A genuine smile spread across Charlie’s lips at Vaggie’s words. Sometimes, even if you knew something, it didn’t mean hearing it made it any less impactful. Charlie thanked Vaggie for her words before leaning forward and giving her a lip and eskimo-kiss combo. Such kisses were the best. After all, why limit yourself to just one method of expressing yourself! Life was far too short for such things! 

“So, did you just come to check up on me? Or was there something that you needed?” Charlie cringed at how that sounded, “Not that I mind you being here! It’s just that...I feel like you came here with a purpose…”

Vaggie laughed at Charlie’s perceived blunder.

“Honestly? I actually came to tell you that we acquired another guest this evening.”

Immediately Charlie’s face lit up the entire room. It was as if her previous turmoil had never existed. Another guest? Another guest?! That was spectacular news! Charlie practically bounded out of her chair and demanded to know the who, what, when, where and why of the entire situation **and** if they could go down and meet the new addition to the happy family. Vaggie did her best to calm the bouncing bean of a Princess, especially if she ever hoped to get a word in ever again.

“Okay, first of all, you need to calm down if you want me to tell you anything. Second of all, his name is Baxter and he’s not technically moved in yet.”

This seemed to deflate the Princess considerably, therefore Vaggie pressed on with her explanation.

“He said he needed to get his equipment together first. He’s a scientist by trade or _ something _,” Vaggie waved her hand in an almost dismissive manner. Honestly, she wasn’t sure if he was a scientist, a doctor or just someone who liked to play with chemicals. They lived in Hell. Who knew honestly, “I told him as long as he wasn’t manufacturing drugs that he could bring whatever he wanted here. He should be back early tomorrow.”

Hearing this brought the bounce back in Charlie’s step. 

“Oh, this is exciting! If he’s a scientist, we should put in a lab for him to work in. It would make him feel more comfortable and more at home, thus making the rehabilitation process more welcoming,” here Charlie gasped and smooshed together Vaggie’s cheeks, “we should go out and celebrate~”

* * *

Alastor sauntered down one of the many hallways of the Hotel. He was without a destination, a purpose lacking in his stride. Charlotte, or _ Charlie _ as she preferred to be called, certainly was a card. Honestly, opening a Hotel in the hopes of Rehabilitating sinners was something he never thought he’d see, never mind be so entertained. He had to admit, the way she went about it truly was what drew him to the entire escapade. She was such a doll.

Too bad her life was as precious as the dying embers of a fire. Beautiful to look at but overall worthless.

Speaking of the rather tenacious young royal, Alastor heard her boisterous vocalizations coming from down one of the side hallways, reverberating off the walls, and smacking him rather violently alongside his rather handsome and stylish head. Upon further inspection, that spitfire Bearcat was also with her. One of Alastor’s ears twitched. It sounded like they were having a rather intense and interesting conversation. Something about lab work, the rehabilitation process, and a celebration?

Oh, such an atrocity! It seemed like they were having a sort of meeting, and without the main attraction! Well, such a thing must be rectified! This was why when Alastor no sooner found himself directly outside Charlie’s office door, he was bursting through said door with his usual flair and grace. Charlie and Vaggie both jumped, Vaggie on instinct reaching for the Holy Spear that she didn’t currently have with her. Alastor, of course, was either ignorant of their present states or didn’t care. 

“Hello, there my darlings! I was just passing through when I overheard something about a celebration,” at this point, Alastor has made his way up to where the two women were standing and proceeded to use Vaggie’s head as an armrest, his focus completely on Charlie, “What exactly are we celebrating?”

While Charlie did her best not to laugh at Alastor’s antics, Vaggie’s face scrunched up as she regarded the Radio Demon with undisguised fury.

_ ‘Nothing with you that’s for goddamn sure _.’

Charlie removed her hand from over her mouth, once her chuckles subsided, and regarded Alastor and his inquiry.

“Vaggie just told me about the Hotel acquiring a new guest. He won’t be in **officially** until tomorrow, but I thought it would be a good idea to go out and celebrate regardless. After all, a new guest is a new guest, right?”

One of Alastor’s eyebrows raised and his predatory smile grew. Ah, so this was what had his new pet so full of life. How adorable and...naive. Alastor shook his head and made the traditional disappointed _ tsk tsk _ sound.

“Oh Charlie, one guest does not a celebratory make! Now if you had acquired five guests, that would be something to brag about,” here Alastor removed himself from Vaggie and procured his microphone cane, inspecting it as he spoke, “Besides, for all you know, he could change his mind between now and then and not even show up! Then where will you be?”

Vaggie watched as her girlfriend’s face collapsed at Alastor’s words. The moth demon usually put up with a lot of crap, especially recently. With the rise in publicity for the Hotel since the news broadcast, Vaggie had to deflect a lot of intolerance. Angel Dust carried with him his own brand of bullshite, but she was slowly learning how to navigate that field of landmines as well. However, if there was one thing Vaggie would not tolerate, it was a condescending attitude towards Charlie, especially when it wasn’t deserved.

Traversing the space between herself and the Radio Demon, Vaggie smashed her finger against his chest and stared daggers into his crimson eyes. Rage was swirling inside of her like a tornado, the traditional eye of the storm far from making an appearance. 

“Look here you worthless excuse for a radio talk show host, I don’t know who you think you are, coming in here and declaring what is and isn’t worth celebrating, but the fact that we have any new guests coming in after the fiasco at the news station** is** a big deal, no matter the number,” Vaggie then turned to Charlie and took her hands within her own, her face becoming less hostile, more calming and approachable, “and even if he does decide not to come, we were able to reach out, if only for a moment, and that’s what matters.”

Vaggie’s face turned hard once more, Alastor once again her focus.

“Unlike the denizens of Hell, no one is asking for you to be here at this Hotel so, unless you have something positive to contribute, personally, I think you need to fuck off!” 

Ah, the Bearcat’s usual grace and decorum was shining through as it always does! Such a treat!

Normally, Alastor would retaliate against such brash and disrespectful behaviour. However, he felt the weight of his plan against his chest. A weapon that would easily consume the flesh, but only if he kept it soft and giving. If he contorted the meat to where it was hard, he would have no hope of piercing said flesh no matter how hard he tried. In the end, it would be his flesh that boiled in eternal holy flames.

No, he needed to rectify this obvious blunder and he needed to do so immediately. 

“I have a much better idea! Why don’t you allow me to take both of you out on this celebratory excursion!”


End file.
